With the rapid growth of computer technology and widespread Internet access, malware threats have continued to grow significantly in recent decades, and thus have caused severe damage to systems, such as hardware failures and loss of critical data, etc.
Various antivirus technologies are currently in use, including signature and behavior based analysis, which aim to identify and prevent further spread of malware in the network. Signature-based analysis involves searching for known patterns of malicious code within executable code. However, malware is often modified (e.g., by obfuscating and randomizing content) in order to change its signature without affecting functionality, which renders the signature-based analysis mechanism as being increasingly ineffective. Due to an increase in malware variants (e.g., malware variants with the same behavior but different signatures), behavior-based analysis may be used to identify malware variants that have similar effects and thus can be handled with similar security measures.
Behavior-based analysis detects malware by monitoring behaviors of malicious activities rather than static signatures. Existing behavioral monitoring systems include a database of actions that are blacklisted and indicate malicious intent. If a given process or program performs any of the actions listed in the database, the action is blocked, and the process may be identified as malicious, and thus be terminated, by the monitoring system.
There is a need in the art for a new method and system for malware detection.
References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below. Acknowledgement of the references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,555,385 (Bhatkar et al.) entitled “Techniques for behavior based malware analysis” discloses techniques for behavior based malware analysis. In one particular embodiment, the techniques may be realized as a method for behavior based analysis comprising receiving trace data, analyzing, using at least one computer processor, observable events to identify low level actions, analyzing a plurality of low level actions to identify at least one high level behavior, and providing an output of the at least one high level behavior.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,106 (Zaitsev et al.) entitled “System and method for security rating of computer processes” discloses a system, method, and computer program product for secure rating of processes in an executable file for malware presence, comprising: (a) detecting an attempt to execute a file on a computer; (b) performing an initial risk assessment of the file; (c) starting a process from code in the file; (d) analyzing an initial risk pertaining to the process and assigning an initial security rating to the process; (e) monitoring the process for the suspicious activities; (f) updating the security rating of the process when the process attempts to perform the suspicious activity; (g) if the updated security rating exceeds a first threshold, notifying a user and continuing execution of the process; and (h) if the updated security rating exceeds a second threshold, blocking the action and terminating the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,607,340 (Wright) entitled “Host intrusion prevention system using software and user behavior analysis” discloses improved capabilities for threat detection using a behavioral-based host-intrusion prevention method and system for monitoring a user interaction with a computer, software application, operating system, graphic user interface, or some other component or client of a computer network, and performing an action to protect the computer network based at least in part on the user interaction and a computer code process executing during or in association with a computer usage session.
US Patent Application No. 2012/079,596 (Thomas et al.) entitled “Method and system for automatic detection and analysis of malware” discloses a method of detecting malicious software (malware) including receiving a file and storing a memory baseline for a system. The method also includes copying the file to the system, executing the file on the system, terminating operation of the system, and storing a post-execution memory map. The method further includes analyzing the memory baseline and the post-execution memory map and determining that the file includes malware.